Chasse et Trésor
by UsagiAmako
Summary: Le Sasuke. C'est une nouvelle race d'animal que toutes les filles de Konoha veulent. Mais celui-ci n'est pas vraiment apte à les laisser le toucher... à part, peut-être, une petite blonde aux jolies formes... one-shot OOC!


Mon premier one-shot! Et mon premier yaoi!Soyez indulgent avec moi et les persos!

Disclamer: aucun des petits personnages de cette fiction ne sont à moi... TT

* * *

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha quand il aperçut Sasuke en train de courir vers lui en faisant une drôle de tête.

Naru: hé! Salut Sasuke!

Sasu: aide-moi! Je t'en supplie!

En effet une horde de filles faisait la chasse au Sasuke. Le jeune blond pris peur et emporta Sasuke dans une ruelle sombre et ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, côte à côte, à l'abri.

Naru (chuchote): tu crois qu'elles sont parties?

Sasu (idem): je crois pas

Ils continuèrent de reculer dans l'ombre en regardant la rue animée. Malheureusement Naruto trébucha sur un carton, entraînant Sasuke dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, nez à nez.

Naru: dé…désolé

Sasu: …baka

…: il est là, venez!

Les filles les avaient repérés!ils se levèrent donc et cherchèrent une issue, malheureusement la seule possible était déjà bloquée par une dizaine de filles!

Sasu: on est piégés!

Naru (réfléchi): …attends, peut être pas…

Sasu: comment ça?

Naruto lui explique son plan pendant que les groupies approchaient; puis il fit des signes avec ses mains et s'approcha de Sasuke.

…: mais! C'est qui cette pouffe? Et pourquoi elle colle Sasuke chéri comme ça?

Naru (en fille): Sasuke chou…pourquoi ces filles nous dévisagent?

Sasu (gêné et rouge): je sais pas

Naru: on devrait les laisser…mais elles bouchent le passage

Sasu: ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont nous laissez passer

Naru: youpi!

Sasuke pris Naruto par la main et traversa les filles transformées en statues.

Après les avoir dépassé, les jeunes ninjas prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et partirent en direction de la rivière

"Pfou!" Naruto redevint un garçon et tous deux s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine.

Sasu: bien…joué…Naruto…

Naru: merci…

Le jeune blond ne se tenait pas droit, il était trop fatigué car il revenait d'un entraînement, comme toujours, intensif.

Sasu: Naruto…ça va?

Naru: nan…pas tr-

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il s'évanouit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sasuke, qui ne s'y attendait pas, eu du mal à le retenir, puis il alla poser le corps inerte de son ami à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le beau brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du renard. Quand il dormait, son visage avait l'air en paix et cela rendait le jeune Uchiwa fou de joie. Le brun profitait de cet instant, malheureusement des cris aigus se firent entendre: les filles les avaient retrouvé! Ne sachant quoi faire, Sasuke prit la même décision que Naruto un peu plus tôt, se transforma en fille, se blottit contre le beau blond et fit semblant de dormir. Encore une fois, le stratagème marcha et les filles ne se doutèrent de rien. Après quelques minutes contre le torse de son ami, Sasuke voulu se relever mais le bel endormi l'entoura de ses bras, le brun, ou plutôt la brune, maintenant pris au piège, essaya tant bien que mal, de se dégager sans réveiller Naruto. Il y était presque lorsque le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Sasu: salut '

Naru: hm… (Ouvre les yeux et voit la belle jeune fille dans ses bras) mais?! Qui est-tu?

Sasu: Sasuke…

Naru: sa…Sasuke! Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle?

Sasu: bien sûr, baka! o mais je peux pas redevenir un mec si tu me tiens comme ça!!

Naru: oh! Désolé '

Il enlève ses bras et Sasuke put redevenir Sasuke.

…

Naru: tu peux te sortir maintenant? Tu es plus lourd que tout à l'heure

Sasuke se lève précipitamment et aide son ami à faire de même.

Sasu (chuchote); dommage…

Naru: qu'est ce qui est dommage?

Sasu: nan rien, je pensais tout haut '

Naru: alors a quoi tu pensais

Sasu: t'occupe

Naru: rooh! T'es pas cool!

Sasu (rougit): t'aimerais pas de toute façon…

Naru: vu la tête que tu fais, ça pourrait m'intéresser…

Sasu: pourquoi? Je fais quelle tête?

Naru: t'es tout rouge

Sasu (encore + rouge): et alors?

Naru: ben, on est rouge quand on pense à des trucs pas très catholiques

Sasu (encore + rouge): peut être mais je ne pensais aux même trucs que toi et ero-sennin!

Naru: …alors avec qui??

Sasu: quoi avec qui?

Naru: ben tu penses à des trucs que tu faisais avec qui?

Sasu: mais avec personne!! o

Naru: tout seul! J'y avais pas pensé…

Sasu: ' JE PARLE PAS DE ÇA!! Je ne pensais à personne MÊME pas moi!! Baka…

Naru: je suis pas idiot!!

Sasu: oke'y, scuz…on rentre?

Naru: oke'y mais…les filles?

Sasu: quelqu'un doit se transformer

Naru: toi, vas-y

Sasu: pourquoi moi?

Naru: parce que si c'est moi, elles vont quand même nous suivrent parce que tu es Sasuke

Sasu: …oke'y…

Il se transforma en belle brune et le blond lui prit la main.

Naru: c'est pour que ça soit crédible

Sasu (rougit un peu): …elles sont douces alors qu'il était à l'entraînement

Naru: à quoi tu penses?

Sasu: …je dois être franc avec lui… (rougit) je pensais que tes mains étaient étrangement douces alors que tu t'entraînais.

Naru (surpris): …merci (rouge)

Sasu (rouge): bon, on y va?

Naru: oke'y…

Et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke.

…

Naru: ben voilà, on est arrivés.

Sasu: ouais

Naru: salut

Sasu: ouais

Naruto commençait à partir quand

Sasu: attends!

Naru (se retourne): qui a t-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sasuke, toujours en fille, s'était jeté sur lui et l'embrassait. Le jeune Uchiwa redevint garçon mais n'arrêta par ce baiser. Il mit ses mains sur la nuque de Naruto et voulu introduire sa langue dans la bouche du blondinet mais celui-ci mis fin à leur baiser.

Naru (gêné): heu… je dois partir…salut!

Et il planta Sasuke devant chez lui et partit précipitamment

Sasu: j'aurais peut être pas dû…

Il rentra dans son appartement, pleins de remords…

Le lendemain, la team Kakashi avait une mission:

Kakashi: pour une meilleure réussite, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, l'un composé de Sakura et moi, l'autre de Sasuke et Naruto.

Cette information fit rougir Sasuke et protester Naruto

Naru: pourquoi je dois être avec LUI, et pas avec Sakura-chan ou vous?

Kaka: parce que Sakura est spécialiste dans la médecine

Naru (grommelle): …bizarre …

Kaka: bon, on y va, rendez-vous demain matin aux portes du village. Chaque groupe prit une direction différente.

Le lendemain, les deux équipes étaient au rendez-vous, pour l'équipe Kakashi, tout s'était très bien passé mais pour l'autre…

FLASH BACK:

Naruto, les mains derrière la tête, regardait dans la direction opposée de Sasuke et celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, regardait par terre

Sasu: je… (Le blond regarde dans sa direction) je suis désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé

Naru: de quoi tu parles?

Sasu: ben…du baiser

Naru: ahh…ça…

Ils marchent pendant quelques mètres sans un mot

Naru: c'était pas mal…

Sasu: ! Comment ça?

Naru: ben…j'ai bien aimé…

Sasu: oh…

Naru: quoi "oh"?

Sasu: nan rien

Naru: pourquoi tu veux jamais rien me dire?! J'en ai marre, salut (il part dans les arbres)

Sasu: attends! On doit pas se séparer! Fw… (Il souffle et suit Naruto entre les arbres)

Le blondinet marchait en direction de la rivière (il connaît la forêt par cœur)

Naru: il ne pense qu'a lui, il ne pense même pas à moi et à ce que je ressens pour lui, il dit que c'est moi le baka mais il ne vaut pas mieux!

Crack!

Naruto fit volte face mais n'aperçut personne, il s'interrogea et continua son chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke filait son coéquipier et, lui aussi, entendit le craquement, il s'arrêta, activa ses sharingans et observa les alentours,

Sasu: là-bas!

Il sortit deux shurikens et visa la silhouette qui les évita

Sasu: elle est rapide

Elle se dirigeait vers le Jinchuuriki et levant un kunai le planta dans le dos du jeune homme qui poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol

Sasu: Naruto!! Tu vas me le payer (il l'attaque de front avec deux kunais mais l'effleure juste) KATON, boule de feu suprême! (Une énorme boule de feu sort de sa bouche pour plaquer l'intrus au sol, il ne bouge plus) je l'ai eu!

Il s'approche prudemment du corps et regarde si le ninja est vivant. L'homme est mort. Il soupire de soulagement et se dirige vers son ami.

Sasu: Naruto…je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute…

Naru (difficilement): ne dis pas n'importe quoi… c'est pas de ta faute…tu vas me manquer là-bas…

Sasu (s'énerve mais il pleure): ne dit pas n'importe quoi! (Se calme) tu…t'as pas le droit de me laisser…

Naru (petit sourire): je n'y peux rien…laisse-moi maintenant et va faire ce que Kakashi-sensei nous a dit de faire…

Sasu: justement il l'a dit à nous deux alors je vais t'emmener vers la rivière et faire les premiers soins…et pas d'objections s'il te plait.

Naruto sourit et laissa Sasuke le soutenir jusqu'à la rive. Arrivés, Naruto s'assit dans l'herbe et Sasuke commença de le soigner.

Naru: je savais que tu allais me suivre…

Sasu: et heureusement que je l'est fait!

Naru: …oui…

Sasu: qui a-t-il?

Naru: nan rien…

Sasuke ne demanda pas son reste et finit le bandage

Sasu: je vais monter les tentes et faire un feu pour la nuit

Naru: …

Sasuke le regarde puis s'éloigne

…

Sasuke porte Naruto jusqu'au campement et l'aide à s'asseoir près du feu

Naru: merci

Sasu: … (Va s'asseoir en face)

Naru: qui a-t-il?

Sasu: je… comment dire…je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… je ne le supporterais pas

Naru (surpris): mais Sasuke… pourquoi m'arriverais-t-il quelque chose?

Sasu: parce que tu n'est pas assez attentif comme tout à l'heure…

Naru: mai-

Sasu (se lève): TU AS FAILLI MOURIR!!

Naru (surpris): Sasuke… si tu ne me laisse pas faire de fautes, je n'apprendrais rien et je continuerais à être idiot

Sasu: je m'en fiche, c'est le toi de maintenant que… (Tourne la tête) j'aime

Naru: OoO Sasuke… (Sasu lève les yeux) pourquoi tu ne prends pas MES sentiments en compte? Sais-tu ce que je ressens pour toi?

Sasu: …

Naru (se lève et s'approche de Sasuke): si je t'aime ou si je te veux?

Sasu: …

Naru: Sasu…

Sasu: non…non je ne sais pas… mais j'aimerais le savoir

Naru: alors regarde-moi…s'il te plait (prend son menton et le force à la regarder)

Lorsque Sasuke leva les yeux, il fut surpris de trouver Naruto aussi près de lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son amour sur son visage. Il se rapprocha mais Naruto mis un doigt sur sa bouche

Naru: prend compte de mes sentiments…

Sasu: …Naruto…

Naru: oui, Sasuke?

Sasu: je peux?

Naru: quoi?

Sasu: je peux t'embrasser?

Naru: bien sûr

Sasuke approcha son visage et embrassa doucement le jeune homme

Sasu: merci…

Mais Naruto ne voulait pas arrêter celui-ci et s'approcha un peu trop vite du brun, celui-ci tomba et, l'un sur l'autre, continuèrent de s'embrasser.

La nuit tombait, le froid en même temps, les jeunes hommes entrèrent dans une tente (sans arrêter de s'embrasser) et se couchèrent sur le sol. Sasuke commença à se déshabiller mais le blond l'arrêta

Naru: pas ce soir… attends encore un peu ;-)

Il sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers la tienne

Naru: bonne nuit, Sasuke

Sasu: bonne nuit, Naruto…

…

Le lendemain matin, le groupe plia bagages et repartit en direction de leur village, ne cessant de frôler la main du beau brun, Naruto décida de la lui prendre. Sasuke se tourne vers lui, le blond lui sourit, il le lui rend et tourne son regard vers la route.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Sakura: que t'es t-il arrivé, Naruto?

Naru: un ninja m'a attaqué par surprise

Kakashi: comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait attaqué que toi? Tu n'étais pas avec Sasuke?

Naru: pas tout a fait…

Sasu: on s'est disputés peu avant

Kakashi (à Naru): et c'est pour ça que tu as décider de t'éloigner?

Naru (baisse la tête): …

Sasu: ce n'est pas que de sa faute! Je l'ai un peu trop taquiné, on va dire…

Kakashi: … de quel village était-il?

Sasu: je ne sais pas… je n'est pas regardé, mais il est mort, ça c'est sûr

Kakashi: …si il est mort alors c'est bon. La mission est finie, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez (et il disparut dans un nuage)

Saku: Sasuke…

Sasu: ouais?

Saku: tu veux aller manger des ramens avec moi?

Sasu: pas aujourd'hui, désolé

Saku: oh…attends, je rêve! Il a dit désolé! C'est nouveau ça…que c'est il passé?

Naru: bon, je rentre, au revoir Sakura!

Saku: oui…hein!?

Naru: qui a-t-il?

Saku: tu as dit "au revoir Sakura"!

Naru: et alors?

Saku: ben d'habitude tu dis "au revoir Sakura-chan" ou " et moi, et moi??"

Naru: ah?

Saku: que c'est-il vraiment passé là-bas?

Naru: rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas '

Sasu: moi aussi je rentre, salut

Saku (suspicieuse): ouais…

Sakura partit de son côté pendant que les garçons allaient dans la même direction.

Naru: il faudra qu'on fasse attention à Sakura, elle pourrait tout découvrir

Sasu; oui…mieux vaut que personne ne le sache au début

Naru (hoche du chef): oui!

Devant chez Naruto:

Naru: bon, j'y vais…à demain

Sasu: oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent et Sasuke partit chez lui.

* * *

Elle est un peu longue... tant pis! P


End file.
